Solve for $x$. Enter the solutions from least to greatest. Round to two decimal places. $(x + 8)^2 - 2 = 0$ $\text{lesser }x = $
Explanation: $\begin{aligned} (x + 8)^2 - 2&= 0 \\\\ (x+8)^2&=2 \\\\ \sqrt{(x+8)^2}&=\sqrt{2} \end{aligned}$ $\begin{aligned} x+8&=\pm\sqrt 2 \\\\ x&=\pm\sqrt 2-8 \\ \phantom{(x + 8)^2 - 2}& \\ x=-\sqrt 2-8&\text{ or }x=\sqrt2-8 \\\\ x\approx -9.41&\text{ or }x\approx -6.59 \end{aligned}$ In conclusion, $\begin{aligned} \text{lesser }x &= -9.41 \\\\ \text{greater } x &= -6.59 \end{aligned}$